


Italie

by Laeana



Series: Dead Hearts [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Healing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Kings & Queens, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Life, Moral Dilemmas, Negotiations, Partners to Lovers, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: À la cour du Roi d'Italie, beaucoup de rumeurs circulent.Il est notamment dit que ce dernier trompe son mari, le Prince des Pays-Bas, avec le Prince de Monaco.Mais pour Daniel, qui sait bien qu'il perd Max progressivement, il est l'heure d'être enfin sincère, de se prendre en main. De laisser les fantômes du passé s'en aller ...
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Dead Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. knowing nothing of love, except you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Italy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301028) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NI-e50bBARg
> 
> juste au-dessus, une petite vidéo que j'ai fait spécialement pour cette fanfiction. Sachez qu'il n'y aura aucune certitude au niveau de l'époque, j'aurais dit vers le XVIe siècle mais j'ai sûrement fait plusieurs erreurs mais bref. Ce n'est pas le plus important, ne me condamnez pas au bûcher s'il vous plaît.  
> je pense que je n'ai rien à redire de ce que j'ai déjà mis avant ... xD

Cette scène a un goût de déjà-vu à ses yeux. Enfin, Daniel trouve que c'est d'une très mauvaise ironie, il n'a pas la tête à ça. Il se souvient du regard brisé de son mari, ça le hante et le culpabilise. Il ne peut pas être aussi cruel plus longtemps.

— Charles ...

— Je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses ça ! Toutes ces années ensemble ne voulaient-elles rien dire à tes yeux ? Tu envoies tout en l'air pour un caprice !

— Ces années ?

— Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à te réfugier dans mes bras, à venir me voir quand la pression était trop forte, toutes ces nuits passées dans mon lit et pas dans le sien ...

Les yeux de Charles le brûlent littéralement, furieux, désemparé, probablement désespéré aussi, il s'en doute.

— Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il aurait été ravi que tu te confies à lui mais tu m'as choisi moi ! Tu es venu te perdre avec moi ! Vas-tu vraiment réussir à mettre tout ça derrière toi ? À rester avec lui ?!

Le dégoût est tellement palpable dans la voix du monégasque à l'évocation de Max mais Daniel l'a toujours su, remarqué. Au-delà de tous les sentiments qu'ils ont pu partagé, il y a toujours eu cette rivalité entre les deux plus jeunes.

— Tu m'aimes !

— Et je suis marié, Charles.

Il prend une grande respiration, décidant de ne pas regarder en arrière. Du tout. Cela a déjà trop duré et il a eu du mal à résister à son amant quand il est dans cet état-là.

— Peu importe mes sentiments outre, je suis marié.

— Mais-

— Je dois la fidélité à Max parce que c'est mon devoir et parce que je le veux. Il était là avant toi et je l'aime. Je l'aime au point où je ne veux pas le perdre et si pour ça je dois sacrifier notre relation alors je le ferais.

Charles écarquille ses yeux qui se remplissent de larmes et il se fait violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il pense ... il pense à comment il l'a découvert sur le canapé, yeux bouffis, Pierre lui a raconté comment il avait pleuré une heure entière jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et que ses cris silencieux lui brisent la voix. Comment il avait serré fort les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles déchirent ses paumes de main et y fassent couler du sang. Il lui a tout raconté. Il pense à son regard déterminé, froid, plein de douleur. Un océan dans lequel il se laissait couler. Il y pense et son courage s'anime.

— C'est fini.

— Je ne crois pas.

— Veux-tu bien arrêter de me contredire ? Ça ne change rien à l'issue. Tu crois m'aimer mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu fais du mal à tes proches.

— Mes proches ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu-

— Pierre.

Un mot magique et son partenaire se tait. Cela lui tire presque un sourire de satisfaction et il regarde soigneusement le visage du prince s'adoucir.

— C'est pour le mieux. Pour nous deux.

Il n'attend pas un instant de plus et il sort de la pièce. Il cherche Max, dans les couloirs. Les servants finissent par leur indiquer la chambre royale vers laquelle il se rend rapidement. Il tiendra ses promesses à partir de maintenant, il sera sincère parce que son compagnon le mérite. Parce qu'il lui a déjà fait assez de mal.

Il se souvient ... il se souvient d'avoir entendu parler de Max avant même de l'avoir réellement vu. Lors d'un tournoi en Europe, il s'était invité parmi les foules. Il a regardé le dernier duel se jouant, la finale.

Un style de combat incroyable et quand le gagnant a retiré son casque, après plusieurs parades et coups victorieux, il a vu des traits gracieux, juvéniles, et un regard bleu tourmenté mais droit.

C'était quelqu'un à l'air impérial, moins qu'un homme, définitivement plus qu'un adolescent, une personne qui en voyait trop, qui était plein de douleur. Il a eu envie de l'aider.

On lui a appris que ce guerrier, ce fier lion, était le Prince des Pays-Bas.

Il s'est réjouit de pouvoir le revoir. Et quelle coïncidence qu'une visite était déjà organisée dans son pays.

Il s'est promené dans les jardins, les allées du château. Le Roi des Pays-Bas ayant eu une affaire urgente, il n'a pas été offensé d'être mis en attente. Il a décidé de visiter en attendant. Il a été attiré par un bruit et a trouvé ce prince gracile à sangloter près d'une fontaine aux motifs argents et or, ancienne, dont la silhouette gracieuse avait à peine été émoussée par les années.

Une conversation dont il ne se souvient pas entièrement s'est déroulée. Il a été plus fin qu'il ne l'est habitué et s'est retenu de poser des questions sur ces marques violacées faisant le contour du cou pâle du garçon.

Il s'est contenté de le réconforter gentiment, doucement. Parce qu'il a senti que c'était ce qu'il méritait et ce qu'il devait lui offrir.

Max avait provoqué quelque chose en lui, un sentiment instinctif. Il avait besoin de le protéger, il avait besoin de le chérir. Il était tombé amoureux de ces grands yeux bleus conscients de trop de choses pour leur jeune âge et de cette insécurité mêlée au besoin constant de faire ses preuves. Il en était tombé amoureux et se l'était caché.

C'était une insulte à sa fierté. Il n'était pas un foutre connard, non, pas à ce point. C'est vrai qu'il a eu plusieurs amants, dont le prince de Monaco ferait prochainement et certainement partie, mais c'est plus qu'il était un grand philanthrope.

Il aimait beaucoup les gens et cela lui était rendu. Il aimait s'entourer mais n'avait jamais vraiment _aimé_ en particulier. On tombait amoureux de lui et lui le rendait en leur paraissant affectueux.

Mais ce n'est pas, n'était pas, n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais, de l'amour.

Alors, ces nouveaux sentiments jaillissent en lui. Il s'ouvre et découvre des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé auparavant. La vie peut paraître des plus belles quand on est aux côtés de celui qu'on aime. C'est niais.

Ils se voient souvent. Max et lui échangent par écrit et il conserve les lettres, pour le souvenir et la douceur qu'il ressent en les lisant. Ils se voient également. N'importe où, dans les ambassades, aux sièges. Il devrait s'estimer heureux.

On revient toujours plus nombreux à sa charge.

On cherche à remplacer sa première épouse qu'il a eue mais qui est morte très vite, il y a trois ans. On cherche à se glisser auprès de lui, à se faire une place dans la royauté ou juste, tout juste, à l'avoir lui et il ne sait pas ce qui l'horripile le plus.

Charles est à la fois terriblement semblable et différent à tout ces personnages autour de lui. Il est sûr que le monégasque ne le sait pas lui-même mais sans son titre de prince héritier, il serait probablement aussi inintéressant que la personne avant lui, ou la personne encore avant.

Max d'un autre côté ... Max n'a jamais cherché à avoir son attention comme ça. Plus discret, peut-être un peu plus timide de ce côté, plus calme aussi, plus soucieux, entretient soigneusement leur relation.

Il entend les conversations.

Quand il entend que- ... il entend que le néerlandais devra se marier et que son père lui cherche un candidat, il voit rouge. Il se met à chercher celui qui possède son cœur avec une certaine frénésie et, oui.

Daniel a peur que celui lui ayant fait tant ressentir lui échappe.

Il peut jouer cartes sur table, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. L'inquiétude s'empare de lui car, et s'il le perdait ? Il ne peut pas le perdre sans avoir eu le temps de se battre pour lui. C'est impossible à ses yeux.

Alors il le trouve finalement à ce balcon, accoudé, regard levé vers les étoiles qui se reflètent d'ailleurs en son iris, parsemant le bleu de points brillants. Vraiment magnifique. Son costume semble avoir été choisi avec soin et ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

Il souffle pour reprendre contenance avant de s'avancer vers lui. Il se souvient d'avoir entamé la conversation d'une manière très habituelle avant de se lancer vers le sujet qui l'intéressait. Très rapidement. Il a sorti un discours qui le ferait rougir mais il a exécuté l'idée qui hantait ses pensées dernièrement.

Il a proposé le plus jeune en mariage.

Ce dernier lui a sauté au cou et, ouf, il avait vu juste. Ils s'aiment et tout va pour le mieux. Tout va pour le mieux du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il commette des fautes encore.

Le voir devenir Max Verstappen-Ricciardo est une satisfaction personnelle parce qu'il possède son nom. Une preuve même de son appartenance.

Mais Charles est toujours là et derrière lui, l'ombre de tous ceux venus avant lui et ceux qui pourraient être après lui.

Il ne veut pas s'en rappeler.

Des charmes, des mots, des mensonges épais, du velours pour l'endormir soigneusement... Il avait déjà tout vu et connu. Ces techniques n'ont rien de nouveau.

Son mariage rencontre quelques tensions et lui et son mari ne semblent pas réussir à communiquer. Il s'est probablement engagé trop tôt, sans tout comprendre, connaître de son compagnon, qui ne lui dit clairement pas tout.

Et ça lui pèse carrément.

Les bras de Charles s'enroulent autour de lui et le piège, lentement, très lentement, se referme, sa proie capturée.

Il se sent coupable.

Il se jure de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Mais ça recommence et Max ne lui dit toujours pas ce qui ne va pas et lui se sent mal, a ses propres hauts et bas qu'il ne peut pas imposer à son prince alors ... alors ...

La tête que fait justement son promis quand il les découvre dans ce salon.

Daniel tente de s'expliquer, il tente vraiment de parler, n'importe quoi, mais son costume débraillé, dévoilant déjà plus de la moitié de son torse parle pour lui.

Et il courre, il courre après son néerlandais, a-t-il toujours couru aussi vite ? Que fuit-il ? La vérité ou ... lui? Le fuit-il lui ?

Quelque chose s'est brisé au plus profond de son regard, il le remarque à chaque fois qu'ils se revoient. Et dieu sait qu'ils se voient souvent. Max est lui sans être lui. Il se déteste mais rien ne change. Les choses ne changeront pas.

Il s'enterre dans son propre malheur, creuse sa tombe pas à pas, et probablement celle de son mari si tendrement aimé et si fièrement acquis. N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus ?

Pourtant ... pourtant cet amour est toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine. Pourtant ses sentiments n'ont jamais changé. Rien ne les a affectés, ni les disputes, ni l'éloignement, rien.

Sa bague à son doigt est ce qu'il serre nerveusement alors que l'immense porte de la chambre le fixe sévèrement. Elle brille toujours. L'or. Une promesse éternelle. Eux, liés à la vie à la mort. Il ne veut personne d'autre.

Il entre. Ce qui lui est d'abord étrange est cette absence de bruit. Max n'est nulle part en vue. Il se laisse le temps de regarder correctement, après tout, elle est immense. Un grand lit est plaqué contre le mur à droite, un petit salon se tient à la gauche où deux banquettes confortables ont été disposées autour d'une table basse en verre.

Plusieurs tableaux raffinés sont exposés sur les murs, accompagnés de vases dont les arrangements fleuris semblent être frais. La chandelier au plafond est en or massif et les tapis au sol, richement brodés, l'ont sûrement été avec le même métaux. La porte juste à droite du lit dessert la salle d'eau. Son compagnon n'est nulle part en vue.

Il tente sa chance vers les portes en verre, bordées de rideaux pourpres, tout au fond de la salle. Elles mènent à un balcon dont la vue s'étend sur les jardins. Il se rappelle d'être déjà venu ici, de mémoire, le ...

Max est bien là.

Allongé au sol.

Il voit le sang avant de comprendre réellement. La dague plantée. Qu'il semble bel et bien s'être plantée lui-même. Son regard se relève et capte le moindre détail de cette scène quitte à découvrir le flacon nonchalamment posé sur la table. Du poison.

Il pousse un cri de douleur. Il n'a jamais vu son bien-aimé si pâle. Il ne l'a jamais vu dans un tel état et ne sait absolument pas quoi faire.

Des servants accourent immédiatement, de toute part, de pressent d'arriver à la scène, de savoir ce qui se déroule en cet instant.

Max est pris en charge. Le médecin royal est immédiatement hélé. Daniel ne sait pas combien son néerlandais s'est vidé de son sang et si c'est grave ou non.

Pierre arrive à son tour.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Daniel ? J'ai cru entendre un ...

Le français voit le sang au sol ainsi que le flacon sur la table.

— C'est de ta faute... et de celle de Charles. Bon dieu, Max, pourquoi ...

Il réalise rapidement.

— Tu sais quelque chose ?

C'est presque un grognement qui s'échappe de sa gorge. Il a besoin de savoir, c'est terrible, ça le tue.

— Si tu sais quelque chose, parle ! Pierre, je dois savoir ! Je t'en prie ...

— Je ne devrais pas t'en parler. Max m'en voudra si je-

— Max est entre la vie et la mort !

Le prince régent sursaute violemment, le rappel lui faisant du mal, et passe une main sur son visage, l'air soudainement fatigué, las, au plus bas.

— Te tuer ou mourir.

— Pardon ?

— Max devait soit te tuer soit mourir. Je suppose que tu connais la situation politique des Pays-Bas. La crise qu'ils rencontrent ?

Il acquiesce.

— Les conseillers sont venus voir Max dès qu'ils ont su que son père était en déclin. Ils sont venus le voir pour le bien du pays, et de l'Alliance. Ils l'ont poussé à choisir.

— Mais depuis quand, il ...

Il se tait brusquement. Depuis quand Max portait-il un tel fardeau ? Sans rien lui dire ? La scène dans la chambre royale prend tout son sens et il se sent brièvement manquer d'air. La douleur le frappant une nouvelle fois de plein fouet quand il réalise.

— Tu as dû comprendre pas vrai ?

Pierre a un sourire sans joie qui peint ses traits, l'ironie est la seule chose qui donne du ton à sa voix.

— Au lieu d'essayer de te tuer toi, l'homme qu'il aimait mais qui l'avait profondément trahi, trompé, qui était la cause de ses malheurs, de ses pleurs et même de la fatalité de son destin, il a préféré mourir.

Un bruit de fond se fait entendre mais il ne peut se concentrer que sur ce que le français déverse actuellement. Laissant le couteau s'enfoncer plus loin encore dans la plaie déjà béante de son cœur.

— Il t'aime au point même où il préfère mourir plutôt que de te tuer. Malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait. Réfléchis maintenant, Daniel. Réfléchis.

Ces mots le foudroient. Il lui faut dix minutes. Dix minutes pour rassembler ses idées, se sortir de son état de choc. Il a un certain statut ici aussi. Il est le mari du Roi.

— Rassemblez les conseillers royaux. Tous. Je veux les voir.

Sa voix claque dans le silence et les servants à la porte tressaillent presque avant d'hocher la tête et de s'exécuter. Il reste à regarder la pièce, encore quelques instants. Il entend des pas s'arrêter juste derrière lui et quelqu'un haleter de surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Charles, les yeux écarquillés, laisse échapper un haut-le-cœur en voyant le sang. Ou peut-être qu'il comprend.

— Ça ne te semble pas évident ?

— Max a ... il s'est...

— Oui.

— A cause de nous ?

— Partiellement.

Le plus jeune se mord la lèvre assez violemment. Il sait qu'ils ne s'aiment pas mais il suppose qu'ils ne seraient jamais parvenus à cet extrême au point de vouloir la mort de l'un ou l'autre. Il espère.

— Aide-moi.

— A quoi ?

— On va sauver Max.

Il fixe le prince avec une telle intensité que ce dernier finit par baisser les yeux, presque brûlé par un regard pareil.

— D'accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le point de vue de Daniel est légèrement plus court que celui de Max. Mais, ne vous en faites pas, vous avez fait le plus dur de l'histoire. Il ne vous reste qu'à profiter de leur love story, qui ne va que s'arranger, sincèrement. Daniel en a fini d'être infidèle et prend les choses en main pour aider son mari ... qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Incrédules ? Soulagés ?  
> il va devoir tenter de se rattraper, je crois ...


	2. wake up, my dear

Daniel vient guetter le chevet de Max. Les médecins s'activent autour de lui. Lui et Pierre ont lancé un appel de détresse aux pays alentours et ont trouvé les meilleurs spécialistes en Allemagne et en Espagne.

Il y passe tous les jours. Il se met très au courant de la presse aussi, de l'opinion publique. Ils ont changé la stratégie des conseillers très, très, très rapidement. Il en a viré certains et a appliqué des sanctions plus ou moins lourdes envers les détracteurs, les responsables actuels de l'état de son mari.

Il attend que son cher et tendre se réveille pour qu'ils discutent du sort d'Alex et George. Il n'a pas encore pris de décision les concernant mais les méprise au plus au point. Rien ne change ses idées, pas même les supplications de Lando.

Les tensions avec Monaco se sont calmées et les rapports de paix ont été renforcés. Le fait que le roi d'Italie s'occupe activement des Pays-Bas n'échappe à personne mais il ne s'en inquiète pas. Il a placé un grand ami de confiance à la tête de son pays pour le moment : Nico Hulkenberg, et lui a fait appliquer le programme préparé en avance.

Tout va pour le mieux et il s'est surpris à être plus doué qu'il ne le pensait pour gérer deux États à la fois. Si Pierre a dû se retirer pour des affaires urgentes, Lando est lui arrivé au palais dès que la nouvelle de ce qui s'était passé était parvenue jusqu'au Royaume-Uni.

Charles traîne dans les alentours, il s'assure surtout que rien ne vienne gâcher ce qu'ils ont établi. Il n'est cependant pas sûr que son néerlandais à son réveil continuera de bien vouloir accueillir ce prince dans son château.

Encore ce matin, il se réveille dans une chambre vide, hanté par le souvenir de ce balcon ensanglanté qui a été nettoyé depuis, et soupire, souhaitant désespérément trouver son amour à ses côtés.

Il serre les dents, s'habille rapidement, et on frappe à la porte.

— Excusez-moi ?

— Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

Il est de mauvaise humeur et va directement ouvrir les battants, n'aimant pas vraiment discuter sans voir l'autre personne. La servante, intimidée, recule d'un pas avant de se stabiliser.

— Le R-Roi Belge est ici. Il veut vous voir.

— Belge ?

Pourquoi ? Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de gérer ce genre de choses.

— Conduis-moi à lui.

Elle acquiesce et il la suit, descendant les grands escaliers et se dirigeant vers un des salons privés. Il est tout sauf ravi parce que cette entrevue ne présage rien de bon. Ne serait-ce pas le bon moment pour venir régler des comptes lorsque le principal dirigeant est inconscient ?

Cela fait un mois que Max est sous les soins des médecins et il ne s'est réveillé que très peu de fois, souffrant et fiévreux.

Deux personnes attendent dans la pièce et elles relèvent à peine la tête à son entrée. Foutus malpolis irrespectueux. Daniel se force à être aimable envers eux, on ne sait jamais, et engage la conversation qui tourne bien vite au vinaigre. Comme il s'en est douté.

— Voyez-vous, votre mari a porté offense à mon plus fidèle conseiller, j'exige donc réparation.

Fidèle conseiller ? Offense ? Étant donné l'état actuel de son promis et les événements récents, ça ne doit pas dater d'hier. C'est fou les mémoires sélectives. Il s'arme de son plus sourire.

— Mais, roi Lance, de combien de temps date exactement cette offense ? Ne pouvez-vous pas attendre un jour de plus ?

— La date importe-t-elle ? Menaceriez-vous le sort de l'Europe par vos propos ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ici vous n'êtes que le Consort ? Ce serait dommage d'entraîner les Pays-Bas dans une guerre alors que son très cher roi vient tout juste de l'en sortir.

— Menaceriez-vous les Pays-Bas par vos propos ? Je suis certes Consort ici mais je reste roi d'Italie, ce n'est pas-

— Qu'exigez-vous comme réparation ?

Une voix claire et un peu graveleuse retentit dans toute la salle, venant des portes mêmes de cette dernière et il se fige directement en l'entendant.

Son cœur manque un battement. L'espoir afflue. Il se sentirait presque trop émotif, au bord des larmes, parce que c'est enfin bon, après ce long et dur mois d'attente ...

— Max ...

— Vous vous êtes réveillé ?

Max, dans toute sa splendeur, vêtu d'un costume bleu foncé faisant ressortir son regard perçant et assuré, lève les yeux au ciel, agacé.

— Non, je vous parle depuis ma tombe. Je vais admettre l'offense que j'ai faite à votre cher conseiller, ce ... Ocon. Transmettez-lui mes excuses.

— Je n'y manquerais pas. A vrai dire, j'aurais besoin que vous me prêtiez de vos bateaux. Une trentaine.

— Vingtaine.

— Vingt-huit.

— Vingt-cinq.

— D'accord. Ce devrait être assez ... je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors. Je sais à qui m'adresser pour les détails. Merci bien, ô roi des Pays-Bas.

Le néerlandais se contente d'un hochement de tête et dès que l'intrus a quitté la salle, il se précipite à ses côtés pour le voir s'effondrer dans ses bras.

— Max ... c'était trop tôt pour te lever pas vrai.

— Quand j'ai appris ... appris qu'il était là, je me devais ... de venir. Je devais régler ça.

Son compagnon a le souffle haletant, très peu régulier et il le serre un peu plus dans ses bras, inquiet.

— On va aller te recoucher, d'accord mon amour ?

— Je crois que tu as des choses à m'expliquer ...

— Oui. Et je le ferai. Dès que tu seras de retour dans notre lit.

Les faibles protestations du plus jeune s'arrêtent là et il le soulève pour le porter dans ses bras. Il sait qu'en temps normal l'autre ne se serait pas laissé faire, trop fier, mais qu'il était là éreinté au point de ne pouvoir s'en soucier.

Une fois ramené et déshabillé, il observe les médecins s'affairer de nouveau, gardant la main chaude de son amour dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que les soignants aient quitté la pièce.

— Je suis au courant de tout, Maxy.

— Évidemment.

Ça sonne très ironique et pourtant son partenaire refuse de venir le regarder dans yeux, se bornant à les garder fermer ou à contempler le plafond.

— Max, liefste, regarde-moi.

— On doit vraiment retravailler ton néerlandais.

— Je n'ai eu personne pour me l'apprendre, mon lion.

Max laisse échapper un petit rire mais se tourne finalement vers lui.  
Daniel laisse échapper un soupir tremblant et vient embrasser avec force le garçon qui lui fait face. Bon dieu que ça fait mal.

Il a beaucoup été aimé mais a aimé peu. Et a peu aimé avec une telle force. Son mari est sa petite exception et il n'est pas prêt à le perdre, pas maintenant ni jamais.

— D- ... Daniel !

— Tu n'as pas honoré ta promesse.

— Je ...

Les joues de son néerlandais virent au rouge et il toussote de gêne. Il ne comprend pas cette réaction, considérant tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire. Il caresse sa joue avec douceur.

— Un mois. Ça fait un mois que j'attends ce moment, que j'attends de te revoir. Je suis vraiment désolé.

— Moi aussi. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne savais plus quoi faire ... j'avais fait mon avis et je pensais que je pouvais te tuer mais rien que d'imaginer une vie sans toi ... c'était une vie qui ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue.

— J'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles, qu'on gère tout ça ensemble. J'aurais pu te perdre.

Son mari a un air triste et soulève la couverture avant de se déplacer légèrement pour lui faire une place.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit très sage.

— S'il te plaît.

Il fait la moue mais vient s'asseoir aux côtés de son compagnon, incapable de résister devant une telle mine et incapable de résister à l'envie d'être proche de celui qui détient son cœur.  
Le plus jeune se blottit contre lui.

— Je commence à croire que tu veux l'honorer cette promesse.

— J'aimerai bien. Plus tard peut-être.

Un petit rire lui échappe. Il l'aime. Ce sentiment gonfle sa poitrine, une réalisation faite depuis longtemps mais renforcée par le doute et la peur. Et une idée folle lui traverse l'esprit.

— Marie-toi avec moi de nouveau.

— Pardon ? Mais on est déjà mariés ?

— Oui mais ...

Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes le temps de rassembler toutes ses pensées.

— Mais je t'ai fait du mal. Je veux te promettre de ne plus jamais aller voir ailleurs, je suis désolé. Et je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais gérer ce genre de situation seul, d'accord ? Je serais là pour toi autant qu'il le faut mais je ne supporterais pas l'idée de te perdre.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas en prononçant ces mots c'est que Max éclate soudainement en sanglots, pleurant contre lui toutes les peines qu'il a subies et les déceptions et la rancœur et sa douleur.

Il le serre contre lui, embrassant ses joues mouillées, sentant ses propres yeux devenir humides. Il sait qu'il lui a fait du mal, il sait qu'il ne mérite sûrement pas de se faire pardonner mais cela ne l'empêchera pas d'essayer.

C'est son garçon. Il s'en rend compte à chaque fois. C'est celui qu'il a épousé, c'est celui qu'il a aimé plus que tout. C'est celui dont il retombe amoureux à chaque fois qu'il replonge dans ses yeux azur.

Le seul et l'unique.

C'est à son tour de prendre les choses en main et d'essayer de le protéger. Et Max détestera probablement qu'il le couvre un peu trop mais au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement guéri.

Daniel garde son mari pressé contre lui, tout du long. Attendant que l'émotion retombe, attendant que l'émoi disparaisse ou se fasse moins virulent.

Finalement, son néerlandais se recule légèrement, juste assez pour qu'il puisse établir de nouveau un contact visuel, gardant une part de son corps appuyé contre lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à propos de notre situation ? J'imagine que tu n'as pas pu la laisser ainsi ?

— Eh bien, ça a été un peu compliqué Maxy. Mais ça devrait le faire.

— Je pensais que j'étais dans une impasse.

— Tu n'as pas essayé davantage plutôt.

— Je n'avais pas grand-chose à quoi me raccrocher.

Son compagnon baisse la tête et il vient lui embrasser le front avec tendresse, prenant son temps pour trouver les mots justes.

— En tant que Consort ici, j'ai pu avoir accès à pas mal de choses. Tu as bien arrangé mes affaires en dirigeant toi-même ton armée à la victoire ; tout ton peuple a entendu parler de tes exploits et d'avec quelle force et courage tu les avais défendus et t'en étais allé au-devant du danger.

— Ce n'était pas si héroïque.

— Tu penses en prince, mon lion. Peu de rois combattent en première ligne, tu t'es fait une réputation auprès de tes soldats qui ont découvert qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en leur dirigeant, que tu n'étais pas un lâche, que tu étais bien, bien, différent de ton père. Ils avaient eu le temps de l'oublier à cause du fait que tu vives en Italie avec moi.

— Et donc ?

Un petit rire s'échappe de ses lèvres, parce que le plus jeune est si impatient et qu'en même temps ça lui a tellement manqué. Il a tout manqué de son amour. Un mois ... il ne veut plus y penser.

— Tu as été victime d'un assassinat, mon amour.

Max a les yeux ronds et s'est figé immédiatement. Il donnerait beaucoup pour savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête en ce moment.

— Mais je ...

— Le valeureux et bon Roi des Pays-Bas, sitôt monté sur le trône, a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat d'un conseiller homophobe, convaincu de faire la bonne chose pour le peuple, fou de rage qu'il n'ait pris aucune décision.

Daniel récite ces mots comme un discours qu'il a appris par cœur.

— En effet, ses conseillers avaient voulu lui apposer le choix entre tuer son mari ou mourir mais le Roi n'avait su choisir, sachant bien que son peuple avait besoin de lui mais déchiré par le fait qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre sans l'amour de sa vie, et avait mis sa décision en suspens.

Il croise le regard de son bien-aimé qui est un mélange de surprise, de choc et en même temps d'amusement, caché quelque part, derrière une lueur plus sombre de doute.

— Le conseiller a immédiatement été capturé et châtié mais il a eu le temps de sévir. Le Roi est gravement blessé, entre la vie et la mort, son mari vient à son chevet tous les jours mais on ne sait pas encore s'il va s'en sortir.

— Tu .... as bricolé cette histoire ?

— Une histoire héroïque tragique, un drame romantique. Quoi de mieux pour plaire au peuple ? Un soupçon de mensonges et un fond de vérité.

Et un peu d'aide de Charles pour être honnête. Il a eu l'idée de fond, le monégasque l'a aidé à bricoler le scénario de manière plus correcte. Que ça tienne debout quoi. Et le peuple y a cru. Tout le monde s'est laissé avoir. Mais c'est simple, ce n'est presque pas un mensonge après tout, ils ont juste rajouté une inconnue à l'équation.

Son mari le regarde avec des yeux brillants et vient embrasser ses lèvres avec force, une nouvelle fois.

— Je n'y crois pas. Tu as cherché un moyen de me sauver.

— Je te le répète encore, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, Max.

— Et ... on est sûrs que ça va marcher ?

Il sourit doucement, très satisfait.

— Oh, Max, mon beau Max, cela marche déjà. Ton peuple entier attend le retour de son roi endormi.

— Mon ... retour ?

Max le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes, alors qu'il semble réaliser tout ce qui a été dit et fait, avec un sursaut d'espoir.

— Tout ça a été parfaitement géré, je pense même que-

Les lèvres de son néerlandais trouve les siennes, encore et encore. Un soupir soulagé et des larmes au coin des yeux. Il doit presque l'arrêter lui-même, à contrecœur.

— Pourquoi as-tu cédé à Lance comme ça ?

— Je tiens plus à régler mes dettes de façon noble. Et je sais bien qu'il ne prendra pas le risque de s'attaquer à aucun des pays d'Europe au vu de l'alliance.

— D'accord, d'accord. Je te l'accorde. Repose-toi encore un peu ?

— Je suppose ...

Il embrasse le front de son partenaire avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux.

Leur mariage se passe un jour de printemps lumineux. Le ciel s'est dégagé plus tôt dans la journée, comme pour leur donner leur accord quant à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Ils se sont éloignés de leurs châteaux scintillants, loin du peuple. Ont appelé à venir quelques de leurs proches amis et leurs familles. Un prêtre est là, ne s'est pas opposé à leurs projets. Peut-être a-t-il eu peur de ce pouvait lui attirer son refus.

Daniel porte un costume blanc aux dessous bleus pour évoquer son royaume. Quand Max s'avance à son tour, c'est un costume bleu avec rappel d'orange qu'il a sur lui.

Il sent l'émoi le prendre à sa gorge, il a du mal à se souvenir du discours qu'il avait prévu. Il est figé devant autant de beauté et son cœur bat la chamade et lui rappelle à quel point il aime ce garçon.

Son néerlandais s'avance jusqu'à lui. Il essaie de se rappeler d'une époque où ils ne se connaissaient pas, où ils n'étaient pas ensemble et a du mal. C'est idiot.

Tout est paisible autour d'eux. Une vallée dont l'herbe est verdoyante et le vent est calme, au loin une forêt se fait entrevoir. La scène est le reflet des Pays-Bas en ce moment même ; un havre de paix où tout le monde peut y vivre sans crainte.

Les mains du plus jeune se glissent dans les siennes et si facilement et bientôt il ne peut être attentif à rien d'autre qu'aux deux jolis yeux bleus qui lui font face.

Il prononce les serments dans un espèce d'automatisme. Ça passe trop facilement, il se souvient de les avoir appris en même temps que son éducation a été faite. « A l'intention de la personne qui partagera ton futur » lui indiquait son tuteur. Pour finalement aboutir à d'autres mots.

— Une promesse, d'accord mon lion ? Je te promets de prendre un nouveau départ, je te promets de te chérir plus que jamais.

Une vive émotion brille dans les prunelles de celui qui lui fait face. Il y a tellement de choses dont ils doivent parler à nouveau, personnelles et professionnelles ; leurs royaumes à gérer ensemble. Ils vont pouvoir arriver.

Et il ne fixe pas la foule, il ne fixe pas ces invités, ces gens qui ont un minimum d'importance à leurs yeux pour être là, Charles, l'origine de leurs maux, que son promis a fusillé du regard mais qui est resté discret, respectueux, ni cet homme supposé les unir sous les auspices de Dieu. Il ne voit que Max.

Les anneaux qui symbolisent plus quelque chose à leurs yeux, l'histoire d'un combat, de deux amants qui craignaient de se perdre et qui ont juré de se retrouver, une histoire de plus qui ne sera probablement jamais racontée, et qui brillent à leurs annulaires, se reflètent dans leurs yeux.

Au son des trompettes et des cloches, à la vue des dahlias et des tulipes, ils tracent le reste de leur chemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et voilà, on arrive déjà à la fin du pdv de Daniel, ce fut un plaisir d'écrire une petite happy ending pour eux ... tout n'a pas été vraiment dit ici, vous en découvrirez peut-être plus lors d'un chapitre suivant. En attendant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, ils ont réussi à s'en sortir comme il pouvait et j'annonce la fin du Maxiel en gros plan (pour ce qui est de l'arrière-plan, eh, ça fait pas de mal d'en glisser un peu xD). J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette partie sur l'Italie, à très vite pour la suite sur notre chère et belle France ...


End file.
